Abstract The purpose of this application is to enhance both the process and benefits of clinical andtranslational research by bringing together the diverse resources of the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions (JHMI) and creating a new model for carrying out scientific research. This model will create a new paradigm for conducting multidisciplinary research by addressing critical barriers that currently impede the progress of basic science discoveries to the clinic. Johns Hopkins currently has two General Clinical Research Centers, two K-12 awards, one K-30 award, and one T-32 award providing substantial experience in conducting translational research and in training, education and career development of clinical and translational researchers. We propose to create a new Johns Hopkins Institute for Clinical and Translational Research whose goal is to coordinate, synergize and transform clinical and translational research within Johns Hopkins. The new Johns Hopkins Institute for Clinical and Translational Research will benefit from a broad vision supplied by an expansive external advisory board and an influential internal advisory board. The Institute will synergize many existing translational research efforts across the Johns Hopkins Schools of Engineering, Medicine, Nursing and Public Health. Research training, education and career development will be transformed to reach more learners with more tailored products. Clinical and translational researchers will be supported by new programs in biostatistics, innovative methodology, patient recruitment, navigating through regulatory offices, clinical research management systems, data safety and monitoring programs, building community bridges, research ethics consultations, and the Accelerated Translational Incubator Program (pilot program). New translational cores in drug, device and vaccine development, proteomics, genetics and imaging will create new translational research teams. We fully expect that the new Institute and the association with other CTSA medical institutions will transform how translational research is conducted at Johns Hopkins.